Rampant Rocket
|related = Chimera |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Sport bike (needle) Sports bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Trike |carcols = |wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = rrocket |handlingname = RROCKET |textlabelname = RROCKET |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Rampant Rocket is a custom tricycle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on October 31, 2019, during the Halloween Surprise 2019 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rampant Rocket is based on the . The Rampant Rocket features a complex build, where the front wheel is connected to the vehicle by a C-shaped frame on the left side and supported by a horizontally-mounted shock absorber. The bodywork itself is sloped, having front vents and a cutout for the massive engine. A steel rod can be seen coming from the left side, which provides the steering capabilities to the front wheel. Its headlamps are mounted next to the engine, right above the exhaust stacks. On the rear section, the rider sits in a small seat just over the transmission axle, between the large wheels. Large handlebars can be seen in front, with the left one having a red wire to provide the revs to the engine, along with a small dashboard in the front and two rear-view mirrors on either side. At the rear end, the corresponding tail lights and the license plate can be seen, together with a saddle bag. As with most vehicles with high-displacement engines, a fully-animated primary drive can be seen. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rampant Rocket can be considered as a heavier but faster version of the Chimera. Its handling is reasonable at lower speeds and can take corners with ease, as expected from a motorcycle. At higher speeds, its suffers from some understeer, struggling a bit to weave through traffic — though getting to high speed is another weak point. Despite its handling and appearance suggesting it’s a drag-style vehicle, its acceleration and top speed are lacking, outpacing only the slowest motorcycles like the Bagger or Wolfsbane. Although unable to wheelie, its speed can be slightly increased by leaning forward. Overall, the Rampant Rocket is best considered a novelty, unsuitable for use in racing or as an escape vehicle. Similar to the Chimera, its odd physics handling prevents it pitching and rolling while in midair after a jump, causing to either nosedive or remain at the same angle as when it lifts off. This makes the vehicle unsuitable for stunt jumps. Being a long vehicle, it is impossible to perform wheelies and the chances of getting stuck is greater than most motorcycles. Also, going over curbs on the road has the tendency to fling the vehicle up, causing the user to possibly get knocked off of it, resulting in damage or even death. The Rampant Rocket is powered by a big-block V8 engine fitted with a supercharger, coupled to a 3-speed gearbox and powering the rear wheels. GTA Online Overview Big-Block V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = RampantRocket-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' Vehicle is limited to Bulletproof Tires and Tire Smokes. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online RampantRocket-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Rampant Rocket on Legendary Motorsport. RampantRocket-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Rampant Rocket on Rockstar Games Social Club. RampantRocket-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. RampantRocket-GTAO-Badge.png|Alternative badge used in an advert. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $925,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite having the same characteristics as a typical motorcycle, it cannot be spawned in the Interaction Menu while in a Motorcycle Club. **This issue was fixed with the The Diamond Casino Heist update. *On Legendary Motorsports, the vehicle’s manufacturer is incorrectly misbranded as a Western Company vehicle, as opposed to the Western Motorcycle Company. *The default radio stations of the Rampant Rocket are Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *When reversing, the bike's rear wheels will spin backwards for a split second, before the player actually moves backwards. The trike does not have a reverse gear, meaning the amount of power put into the vehicle in the files is too much too soon for the reverse-walk animation. This issue was also present on the Chimera. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class